Juste une heure
by likyboy's
Summary: Aujourd'hui est une fort bonne occasion de demander Lily en mariage, songe James. Oui mais quand Lily le met à la porte avant qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, Tous ses plans sont chamboulés. OS.


Et bien voilà mon petit cadeau pour la st valentin, en retard of cours, on ne se refait pas...

On m'a dit que la saint valentin aimait l'effusion de sentiments, je vous donne donc de l'effusion d'amour guimauve... et de déchirement. Ben oui, quand je suis passée par là, c'est obligé de mettre une petite touche de pessimisme, non?

Allez, bonne lecture et savourez la petite intro un soupçon ironique...

* * *

**Juste une heure...**

**Pour que notre tradition perdure à jamais. **

Ce soir, au sein de la grande capitale, les restaurants sont bondés de couples se jurant un amour éternel. Ce soir, les serveurs ont l'air rêveur, ils pensent à cette jolie demoiselle que le travail les a empêchés de sortir. Ce soir, les rues, accordées aux cœurs épris qui s'y promènent, semblent, elles aussi fêter une occasion particulière de se dire je t'aime.

Ce soir, deux par deux, main dans la main, le cœur heureux, les petits couples s'en vont, l'air chanceux, vers un destin qu'ils espèrent sans nuages. Ce soir, même les méchants paraissent occupés à leurs passions ; peu d'agressions sont commises les soirs comme celui-ci.

Ce soir, Big-Ben, surmontant la ville de son immense clocher, surveille tout ce petit monde d'un œil attentif, et ferme les yeux sur les quelques malheureux qui n'ont su être accompagné. Ce soir, le monde entier se sourie et les rencontres foisonnent.

Car ce soir, bien sûr, est un jour particulier pour la planète des occidentaux.

Car, ce soir, la Terre fête ses amoureux.

Car, oui, ce soir, cela fera exactement 17 siècles qu'un prêtre romain appelé Valentin aura été exécuté.

Et c'est ce soir également que, dans un petit appartement reculé de la banlieue londonienne, une jeune fille rousse désespère d'être seule. Assisse au centre de son fauteuil en daim, Lily Evans, jeune sorcière brillante à l'avenir prometteur, fixe le feu se consommer d'un œil vide.

Lorsque 17 heures avait sonné, elle s'était promise que ce soir ne serait pas différent des autres soirs, car depuis plus de deux ans, c'était chaque jour qu'elle aimait.

A 18 heures, elle s'était assisse face à son miroir et après une longue discussion avec celui-ci, elle s'était décidée à préparer un dîner de fête, car l'amour ne doit pas vous empêcher de célébrer toutes les occasions.

A 19 heures, elle était retournée, paniquée, dans sa chambre. Elle avait fini par dénicher cette merveilleuse petite robe qu'elle n'avait jamais mise – mais tellement aimé au magasin. Parce qu'aimer à cette fabuleuse faculté de vous donner une confiance en vous-même qui dépasse toutes vos attentes.

La table avait été dressée à 20 heures et les bougies allumées une demi-heure après. Parce que même en aimant, Lily restait elle-même, et qu'elle détestait être prise par surprise par le temps.

Il était 21 heures quand elle s'était décidée à les éteindre, 21h 30 lorsqu'elle avait remis son jeans et un joli pull noir beaucoup plus adapté à la saison. Et l'amour n'avait rien à voir avec cela, c'était juste la conséquence du troisième retard de James de la semaine. Et parce que cette année, le 14 février tombait un mercredi, aussi.

C'est cette Lily, fixe dans son fauteuil, qui entend sonner les 22 heures par un lointain clocher et laisse une larme couler le long de sa joue.

Avec nostalgie, elle se souvient du compte de fée qu'avait été leur histoire jusqu'à présent.

L'année précédente, il l'avait emmenée dans une auberge intime et superbe. Ils avaient mangé, dansé, un peu bu et finalement loué une chambre, et fait l'amour pour la première fois. Le lendemain matin, ils avaient acheté ce joli petit appartement et avaient emménagé trois mois plus tard.

L'année avant, il l'avait emmené faire une ballade nocturne dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils avaient longuement parlé, ri, dépassé le couvre-feu et, à l'ombre d'un rayon de lune, ils s'étaient embrassés, pour la première fois. Le mois suivant, ils avaient fini par avouer aux autres qu'un e_ux_ existait enfin, et quelques trois maraudeurs en avait beaucoup rit.

L'année de leur sixième, il l'avait emmenée dans une petite pièce isolée du château et s'était excusé de son comportement avec elle depuis deux ans. Alors, ils avaient discuté de choses et d'autres, sans hausser la voix, ni se disputer, pour la première fois. Cette fois-là, ils leur avaient fallu moins de deux semaines pour devenir ami.

Et c'est puisque la saint valentin représente tant de premières pour elle que Lily se décide à rompre le cycle, pour la dernière fois. L'amour a aussi cet effet de vous rendre aveugle aux choses les plus évidentes.

Il est 22h 20 lorsque James – qui a quitté le centre de formation cinq heures plus tôt – franchit le pas de sa porte, un sourire béat mais nerveux, aux lèvres. Il s'attend à rencontrer une Lily furieuse de l'heure mais heureuse tout de même qu'il soit là. Il ne rencontrera que la marque d'une main sur sa joue et un sac de vêtement préparé avec soin par celle qu'il pourra bientôt appeler « Ex. »

« Lily ? » Demande-t-il, perdu, tombé en un instant de son nuage.

Il a aperçu cette tornade rousse lui foncer dessus, cette main s'abattre sur lui et puis, il n'y avait plus eu personne.

Il s'avance d'abord dans la cuisine où il aperçoit un plat en train de se carboniser. Il continue son chemin, personne n'est dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de bain, et surtout pas Lily. C'est toujours droite, dans son fauteuil, l'œil fixé sur le feu, qu'il la retrouve au centre du salon.

« Lily ? » Demande-t-il à nouveau.

« Tu as une marque de lèvres imprimée sur la joue, Potter » lui répond-elle, sa bouche tremblant d'une colère qu'elle peine à retenir.

Il s'approche de la vitre et aperçoit sur son reflet, cette marque indélébile. Du dos de la main, il l'efface rapidement puis s'avance vers Lily.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » Essaye-t-il, préparant mentalement la suite de son argumentation.

« Le problème avec toi, c'est que j'ai fortement tendance à i croire /i des choses, n'est-ce pas ? » Le coupe-t-elle, se levant alors qu'il s'assied à ses côtés.

« Je peux tout t'expliquer, lil', ma belle. Attend une minute avant de penser n'importe quoi »

« Mais je ne pense rien du tout » assure-t-elle en s'éloignant à nouveau de lui. « Ou si, je pense que tu as exactement cinq minutes pour dégager d'ici ou je te promets que même le meilleur expert en médicomagie légale ne saura reconnaître un homme parmi tes restes. »

Elle est debout, fixant la rue en bas, les passants et les voitures défiler dans un cortège sans fin. Elle l'aperçoit dans la fenêtre, à quelques pas seulement, le regard perdu lui aussi. Il finit par se rapprocher et la forcer à se retourner. Elle se débat, elle ne veut pas qu'il la touche encore après une autre, mais il la maintient fermement.

« Ne fait pas ça, Lily. Ne croie pas ça, je t'en supplie. Je t'aime, je serais incapable de faire une chose aussi horrible, tu le sais. »

Il parle pour meubler le temps et elle détourne la tête, se sentant incapable de résister face à son regard qui l'a toujours fait fondre.

« Je le croyais, James. J'avais confiance en toi, mais tu m'as vraiment prise pour une cruche sur ce coup -là. Laisser traîner les papiers, les additions de restaurants. J'ai fermé les yeux, et je t'ai cru. Rentrer à des heures impossibles, à peine me regarder et jouer l'homme épuisé. Je n'ai rien dit et je t'ai cru. Me faire avaler que je ne devais rien imaginer parce que tu m'aimais et que tu étais fidèle, foutaises ! Regarde de toi, tu as des traces partout et tu n'as même pas pris la peine de te doucher après… après… tu es encore plein de transpiration et tu sens le parfum pour femme ! »

Elle se dégage de son emprise et pointe sa baguette sur lui.

« Je ne m'apprête peut-être pas à embrasser une carrière d'Auror mais j'ai toujours été meilleure que toi en sortilèges. Sors d'ici, et de ma vie James Potter. Tu t'es assez payé ma tête ainsi. »

« Lily… »

Il fallut moins de trois sorts à Lily pour expédier celui qu'elle aimait hors de la maison avec quelques-unes de ses affaires et verrouiller la porte. Et il lui fallut moins de deux secondes pour s'effondrer au sol, le corps secoué de sanglots face à son univers qui venait d'exploser en moins d'une soirée.

Saleté de tradition.

-

-

-

Sur le tapis d'entraînement, James fut propulsé en l'air et retomba durement sur le sol. Aussitôt, il se releva et envoya son adversaire manger du mur, avant de se retourner et de faire subir le même sort à son deuxième attaquant. Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration, une vilaine entaille saignait au-dessus de son sourcil gauche et le sang qui coulait commençait à réduire sa vision.

« Black, Krumger. En position ! » Hurla le commandant formateur.

Alors James se passa la main dans les cheveux et renifla bruyamment, en espérant que la douleur lancinante à sa jambe n'était qu'une entorse. Un jeune homme blond se tenait devant lui, souriant de toutes ses dents et lui envoya un sort d'expulsion. James se projeta au sol, l'évita et invoqua un bouclier pour parer le sort que Sirius lui avait lancé dans le dos.

Il se releva, envoya un triple sort d'expulsion à Krumger qui ne put en éviter que deux et finit au tapis. Au moment où il allait se retourner sur son ami, celui-ci s'écria ; « Sucio » et James sentit son corps chauffé à plusieurs endroits. Il se remit debout et fit face à Sirius.

Sur les 12 élèves, James les avait tous affrontés, un par un puis à deux, et Sirius était le dernier de la liste. Mais le plus difficile à battre, car il connaissait toutes ses attaques. Il se prit trois sortilèges de contusion, un de conjonctivite, évita trois entraves et bloqua cinq expelliarmus. Mais il n'avait toujours pas attaqué.

« Wingardium Leviosa, Accio » s'écria-t-il, surprenant tout le monde, y compris lui-même. Sirius, étonné, se retrouva levé dans les airs et lâcha sa baguette qui atterrit dans la main de James. Celui-ci sourit et dit d'une voix calme et posée l'incantation de pétrification. Le corps de l'autre tomba au sol, et James s'écroula à son tour. Une infirmière vint s'occuper de lui en râlant contre les méthodes barbares d'entraînement.

Bien qu'encore un peu endolori de son combat, il se leva et se contempla dans le miroir. Lily allait lui tirer les oreilles, il était égratigné partout sur le torse et avait une belle cicatrice sur le visage. Il aperçut quelque chose de rouge dans son cou et tenta de le soigner par un _episkey_, mais la rougeur s'accentua.

« Joli suçon, dis donc » dit Sirius en s'approchant de lui. « Je ne savais pas que Lily était de ce genre… »

« Lily fait ça uniquement dans des endroits moins visibles. C'est un sortilège de ton cru ? »

Sirius acquiesça, tout sourire. Comment il parvenait à étudier pour le corps d'Auror, à toujours éviter les sortilèges laissant des marques, à avoir une vie sociale animée et encore trouver du temps pour inventer de nouveaux sorts dépassait James.

« Tu comptes vraiment te servir d'un truc aussi débile sur les mangemorts ? » Demanda-t-il « Comment je l'enlève ? »

« 100 °/o indélébile. Faut juste attendre que ça s'efface…»

« Rrrr… et je dis quoi à Lily, que tu m'as fait un suçon pendant le temps de midi ? »

En effet, Lily avait l'œil perçant et ne tarderait pas à remarquer la marque.

« Dis-lui que ta maîtresse avait un peu trop d'entrain »

« Elle va littéralement sauter de joie, déjà que ça fait trois jours que je ne rentre pas avant minuit »

« Hey, tire pas cette tête. T'as qu'à éviter qu'elle te voie à poil » Devant la tête que tirait James, il rajouta « Dis-lui que t'es fatigué en ce moment ! »

Le susnommé pesta et s'éloigna d'un pas rageur pour se doucher.

« Il a pas l'air convaincu » dit Krumger qui se tenait à côté de Sirius.

« Il le sera quand il verra sa cuisse »

« SIRIUS BLACK ! » entendit-on crier des douches…

« Tu vois »

-------

Dans un restaurant moldu de banlieue, quatre sorciers boivent un dernier verre. Le carillon vient de sonner onze heures et deux d'entre eux sont attendus ailleurs.

« Les mecs, ça fait trois jours que je vous paye gentiment le resto, il y a une vague raison » dit un jeune homme aux yeux noisette et aux cheveux en bataille.

Les trois autres le regardèrent, peu convaincu par leur ami un peu entamé par la boisson.

« Si je vous ai réuni, c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle » continua James, fixant un point dix mètres plus loin. « Avant-hier, vous tiriez une de ces gueules que j'ai pas osé, et hier, bah, j'ai oublié. Je vais me marier »

Le contenu de deux verres se répandit sur la table tandis que le troisième garçon était sans voix.

« Je vais épouser Lily dès qu'elle m'aura dit oui. Seulement, vu comment j'ai été doué avec elle jusqu'à présent, j'ai besoin de votre aide.»

« Notre aide pour l'épouser ? » demanda Peter, ne voyant pas très bien où il voulait en venir.

« Je me porte volontaire pour la lune de miel » s'écria Sirius avant d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivi par Peter.

Remus les ramena au calme en regardant James d'un œil perçant :

« Vous marier ? On n'a pas encore vingt ans, James. Vous êtes peut-être un peu jeune, non ? »

« Rabat joie ! De toute façon, ses parents sont déjà d'accord et demain je lui demande, nah ! »

« Pourquoi déjà demain ? »

« Quand t'as vu ses parents ? »

« Elle pensera sans doute comme moi »

« Tu aurais pas pu nous prévenir plus tôt ? »

« Avec quelle bague ? »

« Tu vas prendre qui comme témoin ? »

Les questions plurent et James sourit.

Oui, demain, le 14 février, jour de leur deuxième anniversaire, il demanderait à Lily de l'épouser.

Après l'avoir aimée d'amitié, puis d'amour, puis physiquement, il l'aimerait officiellement. Pour que ce jour des amoureux continue à jamais de représenter tant de choses pour eux.

-

-

-

Sirius observe son meilleur ami tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Dire que le veille encore il inventait des façons de plus en plus ridicules de demander sa belle en mariage – Heureusement que ses potes avaient été là pour lui éviter le casse gueule. Il était arrivé un peu plus tôt en beuglant, avait abattu son poing sur le visage de Sirius puis commencé à imaginer une multitude de plans plus idiots les uns que les autres pour reconquérir Lily. Sirius sait que, même si ce n'est pas entièrement vrai, James a des raisons de le penser coupable. Et il sait aussi que lui seul pourra convaincre Lily de son erreur de jugement.

« Tu restes ici, je reviens tout de suite avec une surprise pour toi »

« Je n'ai pas la patience pour une de tes surprises ce soir, Sirius. La seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est Lily »

Sirius avait en effet pu voir la douleur dans les yeux de son ami. D'ailleurs, il la voyait encore et le comprenait parfaitement.

« D'accord, mais ne quitte pas cette pièce. »

Il transplane chez James et sonne à la porte. Puisque personne ne vient lui ouvrir, il tente de la forcer à l'aide de quelques sortilèges appris récemment, mais elle tient bon. Une malchance que les sortilèges de Lily soit si réussis à chaque fois.

Sirius se concentre et peu à peu il démonte la barrière anti transplanage qu'il a lui-même posé quelques mois plus tôt sur la demeure de ses amis. Il transplane à nouveau, à l'intérieur cette fois, et trouve Lily juste devant la porte d'entrée. Il ne sait pas si elle est restée là depuis qu'elle a mis James dehors ou si elle s'est écroulée en voulant lui ouvrir tout à l'heure, mais elle est agenouillée devant l'entrée et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps.

Et il y a de quoi.

Elle ne réagit pas et continue de pleurer quand Sirius la saisit et la porte jusque sur le canapé. Il s'assoit à ses côtés et tente de la rassurer, mais elle est imperméable à tout ce qu'il peut dire. Il la serre contre lui et elle pleure sur son épaule. Il attend qu'elle se calme.

« Lily » Murmure-t-il alors qu'elle se redresse et essaye de sécher ses larmes. « Ne pleure pas, c'est un malentendu. Ça va s'arranger. »

« Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger. » dit-elle, arrêtant définitivement de pleurer et en fixant Sirius d'un œil dur. « Non, ça ne va pas s'arranger parce que je ne suis pas idiote. Deux semaines Sirius, ça fait deux semaines que ça dure parce que cela fait deux semaines qu'il n'est plus James. Deux semaines qu'il n'est plus mon James, mais celui d'une autre. »

« Non, je te jure que non. J'étais avec lui, Lily, je peux tout t'expliquer, il y a une bonne et vraie raison à tout. »

Elle rit jaune, et voit rouge.

« Si c'est lui qui t'envoie, tu peux partir tout de suite. Je lui ai dit, la mascarade a suffisamment duré. »

« Par merlin, comment peut-il vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi borner que toi ! IL . NE . TE . TROMPE . PAS . » assure-t-il d'une voix forte et détachée

Lily sort sa baguette et la pointe sur Sirius

« Tu es folle, Lily, il n'a rien fait, et je ne vais rien te faire non plus. Range cette baguette. »

« episkey . Je suppose que c'est lui qui t'a frappé, il faut toujours qu'il passe ses pulsions sur quelqu'un. »

« Ecoute, tu me dis pourquoi tu penses qu'il t'a trompée et s'il y a un seul argument dont je ne peux pas te prouver le contraire, je vais moi-même lui dire que c'est fini entre vous, d'accord ? »

Lily fait une moue de désaccord puis regarde Sirius. Il lui a menti de nombreuses fois déjà pour couvrir James d'une quelconque chose. Surtout à Poudlard, pour leur éviter une sempiternelle dispute. Seulement ce soir, Lily va le croire, car elle veut lui faire confiance. Elle en a besoin, pour se prouver que cet amour qui brûle au fond d'elle n'est pas un feu de paille.

Elle acquiesce, mais ne peut s'empêcher tout de même d'être réservée.

« Tu ne pourras pas Sirius, c'est impossible, irrévocable. »

« Essaye quand même. Tu ne vas quand même laisser votre histoire s'achever sur un malentendu ? »

« Il avait trois gros suçons dans le cou la semaine passée ! Alors quoi, tu vas me dire qu'il se les est fait lui-même ? »

« Non, c'est moi qui lui ai fait »

Lily soupire et se lève.

« Ne perds pas ton temps Sirius, James me prend pour une idiote et toi pour une décervelée »

Sirius pointe sa baguette magique sur Lily et murmure _Sucio_. La jeune fille secoue la tête, croyant à une soudaine bouffée de chaleur. Il s'approche d'elle et la conduit devant un miroir, puis dégage une mèche de cheveux de son cou.

« Tu viens de tromper James, Lily. Je viens de te laisser une marque dans le cou. »

En effet, un énorme suçon rouge vif vient d'apparaître sous l'oreille de Lily et celle-ci le fixe avec étonnement dans le miroir. Peut-être que…

Mais elle se reprend vite.

« J'ai trouvé je ne sais combien de tickets de restaurants dans sa poche, des restaurants moldus. Tu sais ce que ça signifie, Sirius ? c'est une moldue. Il doit aimer l'exotisme. Vivre avec une sang mêlée et la tromper avec une moldue. »

« Ne sois pas ridicule, Lily. D'abord, ça n'a rien à voir, tu le sais. Et puis, si tu avais regardé convenablement ces fameuses souches qu'il a laissé traîner, tu verrais que deux fois, ils étaient trois, et trois fois, ils étaient quatre. »

« Qui ? » Demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Ses parents, les tiens, puis nous quatre. Les maraudeurs, je veux dire. »

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi irait-il dîner avec mes parents et soudain avec ses amis d'école. C'est ridicule, il a bien trop peur de mon père pour aller le voir sans moi ! »

« Il avait quelque chose de très important à demander. » Sirius pèse ce qu'il peut dire ou pas, il ne veut pas demander Lily en mariage à la place de son ami… « Il avait une bénédiction à recevoir avant de … avant de faire quelque chose avec toi »

Lily s'assoit juste devant Sirius qui est attablé à la cuisine, elle le fixe un instant puis déclare :

« Soit tu me dis tout et tu es honnête, soit je te sors d'ici de la même façon que j'en ai finit avec lui. »

« Il voulait leur demandeur leur bénédiction parce que… Lily, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire »

Elle se rapproche et lui montre la porte du doigt. Il soupire et supplie mentalement son ami de lui pardonner.

« Il voulait leur bénédiction pour te demander en mariage. »

------

Assis devant un feu qui crépite, James respire calmement, prenant de grandes inspirations dans le seul but de faire ce que Sirius lui a recommandé : rester ici et ne pas foncer chez lui revoir Lily. Il sait d'expérience vécue que ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

Il n'arrive pas à croire que les éléments aient été à ce point après lui aujourd'hui.

Tout avait bien commencé, lui et Sirius avaient eu finit à cinq heures, soit une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude. Il devait passer chez le bijoutier pour récupérer la bague de fiançailles qu'il voulait offrir à Lily puis il pourrait rentrer chez lui et faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis ses quinze ans.

C'est là que tout avait dérapé. Le bijoutier avait oublié de faire graver la bague, il avait du s'énerver et le commerçant avait fini par lui dire qu'il ferait des heures sup' et qu'il pourrait venir la récupérer à huit heures.

Chose arrangée, certes, mais déjà nerveux, il se sentait à présent très mal. Même s'il était persuadé qu'il ne saurait vivre sans Lily, peut-être était-ce un signe du destin lui indiquant qu'il ne devait pas, pas ce soir en tout cas. Mais il n'avait pas écouté ce signe-là.

Sirius l'avait emmené boire un verre parce qu'il le trouvait trop nerveux. James avait toujours eu tendance à faire des choses ridicules quant il était nerveux.

Deux heures plus tard, ils étaient ressortis et James, qui s'impatientait de plus en plus, avait acheté un joli bouquet de fleur pour sa belle ainsi qu'une boîte de chocolat moldu belge en forme de cœur.

Sirius s'était foutu de lui et une jeune fille leur avait glissé qu'elle aurait été charmée des mêmes attentions, quatre ans auparavant. Cette jeune fille, c'était la première petite amie de James, ils étaient restés ensemble trois mois, pendant sa cinquième année. Il n'était pas vraiment amoureux, mais il l'aimait bien, et ils s'étaient quitté en bon terme. C'était une poufsouffle.

Alors James et Sirius étaient allés discuter avec elle dans le parc et au moment de partir, elle leur avait plaqué un baiser dégoulinant de rouge à lèvres sur la joue, à tous les deux.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire qu'il avait une trace de lèvres sur la joue, car James venait de partir en courant : il était déjà huit heures quart.

Il arriva à 8 h 30 à la bijouterie, et il s'en fallut de peu qu'il n'étrangle le bonhomme qui avait encore oublié sa bague. Il grava donc les quelques demandes de James en direct à l'intérieur de l'anneau, et il était déjà neuf heures quand il quitta le magasin, se promettant de ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Il était en plein centre ville, ne pouvant donc pas transplaner. James courut jusque l'arrêt du bus mais celui-ci partit une minute avant qu'il n'arrive. Encore un coup du sort.

James décida donc de rentrer à pieds, espérant rencontrer en chemin une alcôve discrète où il pourrait disparaître. Cela aurait été trop beau.

Il arriva au pied de son immeuble quinze minutes avant dix heures. C'était tard, mais mieux que ce qu'il n'avait fait cette semaine.

C'est à ce moment que l'agent immobilier apparut au coin de la rue, lui souriant et l'attirant un peu sur le côté. James jeta un regard désespéré vers sa fenêtre, au troisième, où Lily l'attendait. Il n'avait pas le temps de parler affaires un soir comme celui-là !

« Mr Potter, quelle chance qu'on se rencontre ! » s'exclama l'homme en lisant ses moustaches d'un air ravi, exactement comme l'aurait fait un chat en léchant ses babines.

« Mr Komanov, je n'ai pas le temps ce soir. »

« C'est à propos de cette maison que vous aimiez tant, à Godric Hollow… »

A partir de ce moment, l'homme eut toute l'attention de James. Cette jolie maison qui avait appartenue jadis aux Potter avait été vendue suite à la crise de 1929. James l'avait retrouvée et avec l'aide de mr Komanov, il avait convaincu les propriétaires actuels de la leur vendre à un prix acceptable… ses parents l'avaient aidé à payer la réacquisition de ce bien familial. Il s'y installerait avec Lily dès qu'ils seraient mariés… parce que James était persuadé qu'ils se marieraient bientôt.

« Je ne vais pas plus vous embêter avec ces détails administratifs, mon cher. La maison est à vous. »

James échangea une poignée de main avec l'agent sorcier et monta les marche jusque chez lui quatre à quatre. C'est lorsqu'il avait franchi les portes, que la foudre s'était abattue sur lui…

--------

James entend un bruit dans le couloir, un bruit de pleur. Il s'approche, baguette en main (plus par déformation professionnelle qu'autre chose) et aperçoit Lily qui l'observe avec un petit sourire penaud, et le visage sillonné de larmes.

« Je suis désolée, si désolée, James. Sirius m'a dit, j'aurais du t'écouter, excuse-moi… »

Bien sûr, il a toujours été rancunier. Bien sûr, elle ne le mériterait peut-être pas après l'avoir accusé à tort. Mais bien sûr aussi, le déroulement des évènements avait voulu mettre tout en œuvre pour l'accuser. Et bien sûr, il aurait sûrement réagit comme elle si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux roux et lui sourit. Puis, il s'approche doucement et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes en murmurant qu'il n'y a plus rien à excuser à présent.

Il est 23 h 55, bientôt, le jour de la saint valentin serait fini, et rien de neuf ne serait apparu entre eux deux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se quittaient sur un coup de tête, et qu'un de leur ami se chargeait de recoller les morceaux. Et bien que leurs pseudo-ruptures n'aient jamais été si sérieuses et virulentes que ce soir, elles ne constituent pas une nouveauté en elles.

La preuve est faite que l'on peut rompre avec la tradition… car ce n'est pas cette année que James demandera Lily en mariage, désir de la conjoncture, apparemment. Il s'était résigné à écouter les voix du destin.

James et Lily sont debout au milieu du couloir de l'appartement de Sirius et Remus. Ils s'embrassent car leurs vies en dépendent. Ils s'embrassent parce qu'ils s'aiment, tout simplement. Et dans deux minutes sonnera le nouveau jour…

« James » prononce Lily en s'écartant un peu, en le regardant dans les yeux. « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je me suis rendu compte que c'était toujours toi. »

Il ne comprend pas, c'est normal, elle ne s'est pas expliqué mais elle sourit et continue d'une voix rassurante, tremblante et empreinte d'une émotion intense.

« C'est toi d'abord qui m'a aimée, C'est toi qui a voulu cette trêve, C'est toi qui m'a embrassée, C'est encore toi qui a voulu qu'on habite ensemble, et c'est toujours toi qui me rend le sourire quand je ne vais pas bien, c'est toi qui me rassure et qui me change les idées en faisant le pitre. C'est grâce à toi que je connais l'amour, celui auquel rêvent toutes les petites filles… alors, d'abord, ce soir, c'est moi qui vais te dire que je t'aime et ensuite »

Elle reprend son souffle et sourit entre ses larmes, qui n'ont plus aucun rapport avec celles qu'elle a versé tout à l'heure. Elle plonge sa main dans la poche de la veste de James et en sort un écrin qu'elle ouvre, juste devant les yeux ébahis – et incrédules- de son petit ami.

« Ce soir, James, c'est moi qui fait le grand saut, c'est moi qui vais te demander de m'épouser malgré mes sautes d'humeur, malgré mes doutes et mes appréhensions, malgré le beau-père que tu vas devoir subir et malgré toute cette guerre qui est à notre porte … James Potter, veux-tu devenir mon mari ? »

Il sourit à son tour et secoua la tête, dans le signe qu'une seule réponse est possible.

« Il y a une condition tout de même.. C'est toi qui porte la bague avec la pierre blanche. »

Lily baisse les yeux vers la bague qu'elle brandit et commence à rire. C'est une bague magnifique, bien sûr.

« Et oui, je veux t'épouser Lily Evans, j'en rêve depuis des années. Ça n'a plus de rapport avec mon plan d'origine, mais c'était à moi de le dire : Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Une bague dans un entremelage d'or et d'argent, avec une petite pierre incrustée au somment, simple et distinguée.

« Oui, James Potter, ce 14 février, 23 heures et 59 minutes, j'accepte de bientôt devenir ta femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Et au centre de ce bijou est gravé une phrase qui résume leur vie ensemble

_Pour que notre tradition perdure à jamais …_

* * *

Et pour les curieux qui se demande le rapport avec le titre, c'est juste qu'en étant rentré une heure plus tôt, James aurait été à l'heure ils aurait bien sagement mangé leur repas de fête, il aurait abusé du corps de safemme qui lui aurait dit oui... vachement moins drôle, quoi

Maintenant, c'est à vous de me dire si c'était bien ou carrément foireux...! et n'oubliez pas que c'est avec les critiques qu'on évolue le mieux...


End file.
